


Belated

by syren888



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Present, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, KID being KID, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, kaishin - Freeform, old story, thief and detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: One Kuroba Kaito is excited over the upcoming Kaito Kid heist, looking forward to the battle of witts against famous detective Kudo Shinichi. Sadly, it seems that said detective luck acted out again, and won't be able to attend the event. However, keeping a poker face is important and the show must go on no matter what, even is a Phantom Thief can't meet with his favorite detective.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Belated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2016 as a present to a friend, so I decided to stop letting it gather dust in my hard drive(I'll probably should do that with some other stories too). It might not celebrate Shinichi's bday(May 4) but it can be considered a tribute taking the event as a reason to post it.   
> Enjoy!

That night, the famous Phantom Thief Kid announced the robbery of a rare gem that was going to be in Japan for one week only, to later return to its home country in France.

With a giddy smile on his face, the high school student and magician in training, Kuroba Kaito, was planning the fine details of his heist. Anticipation filled him at the thought of encountering the famous detective Kudo Shinichi.

Having a battle of wits against the detective was a thrill that he never got tired of. Just the thought of that confident smirk and those intense blue pools focused on catching him was…

“Kudo certainly has the worst of luck.”

That comment catches the attention of the high schooler, who frowns when he recognizes the owner of the voice as none other than Hakuba, another detective, but one that Kaito considers an annoyance.

“What happened?” asks Kaito’s childhood friend Aoko in concern.

“He’s caught between a serial killer case and a closed room 3-way murder. The whole police division is hanging by his deductions and he has been working non-stop for the last 3 days without rest. And to top it off, there was another incident yesterday where he’s now involved for being in the wrong place at the wrong time”

“That’s some rotten luck. He came back from his long-term case just a year ago right?”

“Yes, and after all the cases he’s been solving since then, I understand now why some call him the Death God Detective, it’s like death follows him everywhere.”

The conversation was interrupted by one of Kaito’s magic acts that created chaos, pink hair, and chasing around the classroom.

* * *

After school, Kaito checks his phone and fights down his disappointment when a simple ‘sorry, on a case’ message is the only thing in his inbox.

‘Keep your poker face on, there’s a heist to plan.’

With those thoughts and his poker face firmly in place, Kaito walks away. If his shoulders are slumped, no one is there to call on him about it.

* * *

Days later, under the full moon, a crowd cheers over the antics and magical performances of one Kaito Kid, who’s causing havoc over the police force and getting away from Hakuba’s attempts of catching him.

With a flourishing bow, the thief disappears, leaving a group of cursing officers behind.

*

Kid lifts his hand towards the moon, holding the gem against the moonlight. Moments later, he sighs and puts the gem back into his pocket.

“Another failure…” he murmurs in resignation, turning to look at the city lights from his standing point, a roof not too far from the scene he just escaped from.

He closes his eyes, feeling a faint wind caress his face. His thoughts were in turmoil and his heartfelt heavy against his chest.

“I miss him”

Those words have been the ones haunting him every waking moment for the last few days. He let himself get lost in his trouble thoughts and missed the sound of steps getting closer to him.

It was the clicking sound of something closing around his wrist, followed by the feel of cold metal against the little patch of skin between glove and sleeve that snapped him out of it with an abrupt start.

With an incredulous look on his face, Kaito Kid observes the innocent handcuff, following the chain attached to it slowly until his eyes connected with a slender hand holding the other end of the handcuff.

Feeling his heart getting faster, Kid lifted his eyes towards the owner of said hand. A white long-sleeved shirt, undone necktie, a blue jacket being held against one shoulder with one hand, a long neck, a defined chin, a confident smile, and beautiful blue eyes that connected with his searing itself deep in his soul.

“Shinichi…What are you doing here?”

“Catching a thief” was the cheeky answer on Shinichi’s part.

Kaito doesn’t hesitate in trying to get rid of the handcuff and the detective takes advantage of the distraction to tug the cuff, which also brings a surprised thief towards him.

“Did you think that I was going to forget about your heist?” asks Shinichi, surrounding the notorious Magician Under the Moonlight with his arms, resting his head against a caped shoulder and relaxing completely when his action was reciprocated by the other.

“But the cases…I heard that you were over your head with work and your last message confirmed and…

A peck on the lips, followed by two more silenced the thief.

“I finished the cases an hour and a half ago. I won’t lie; I’m tired as hell and I’ll gladly fall into an exhausted sleep when I get home but…

The detective takes off the monocle that adorned Kid’s face, smiling at the face beneath.

“…I wanted to see you even more” confesses Shinichi with a tender look on his face.

Kaito shallows the lump in his throat at those words. He presses himself more firmly against the other and seals the detective’s lips with his.

They kiss slowly, enjoying the sensation of closeness and pleasure invoked by each other’s’ touch. After a while, the kiss turns passionate, with Shinichi sucking Kaito’s lower lip moaning in appreciation. Not one to be left behind, Kaito nips the detective’s upper lip, gaining access to explore inside his mouth and coaxing Shinichi’s tongue to a sensual dance that made them shiver with pleasure and need.

With great effort, Shinichi was able to break the kiss, smiling at Kaito’s groaning protest but, shaking his head when the magician tried to kiss him again.

Puzzled, Kaito locks his eyes with the detective’s, asking without words the reason for his refusal.

With a nervous smile on his face, Shinichi brings a small box out of his pocket. Taking Kid’s hand in his, he puts the box on the gloved hand.

Kaito’s heart was beating so fast that he wondered if the other could hear it. With trembling fingers, he opened the box and found a beautiful silver pocket watch with clover leaves engravings on the outer circle and the number 1412 in its center.

“Happy belated birthday. Sorry that I couldn’t spend it with you a few days ago. I remember you complaining about my special watch, so this one has the darts you were so envious of” explains the detective with relief at seeing the happy expression on the thief’s face. 

“Thank you so much Shin-chan,” Kaito says softly.  
  
“There’s something else. Open the watch” urges the detective.

Curious, the magician clicks the watch open and gasps at the silver ring he finds inside it.

“This is…?”

Shinichi lifts his hand to show a similar silver ring on his ring finger.  
  
“This is an anniversary gift and a promise that no matter what I’ll always be by your side.”

With a chocked noise, Kaito throws himself against the detective and kisses him all over his face.

“I love you so much, my famous detective.”

“I love you too, my phantom thief.”

With a last lingering kiss on the lips and a trembling smile, Kaito caresses Shinichi’s face and leans against the other’s hand when he feels it against his cheek.

“I think it’s time to go home” comments the detective.

“Your house or mine?” asks the magician.

“Yours is closer and I’m too tired to go to mine.”

Kaito chuckles at this comment, and with a nod, he takes Shinichi in his arms, pulls out his glider, and starts their trek home with a happy smile on both of their faces.

**The End**


End file.
